


swipe right

by ugotme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, M/M, Top Mark Lee (NCT), not really friends though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugotme/pseuds/ugotme
Summary: A Tinder hookup, an unexperienced Leo, and a motel room.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 361





	swipe right

**Author's Note:**

> honestly...i don't know what this is! it's been sitting in my drafts for months so i've decided to release her into the wild, i also noticed i write a lot of fwb markhyuck... i might turn this into a series, who knows...(not me)
> 
> enjoy

Donghyuck felt warmth under his coat. He tried to remove it, to let it slide off his shoulders, but it wasn’t easy. Not when he was being pressed against the wall of a shabby motel by a handsome stranger. _Especially_ not when said stranger was running curious hands over his body, one of his legs positioned between Donghyuck’s own as his mouth pressed kisses down his neck.

Well, technically, he wasn’t a complete stranger.

He knew the guy’s name was Mark, that he was twenty, and that he was a sophomore in college. He knew other small details, too. Things that Donghyuck was sure he wouldn’t remember anyway. There were more important things he’d like to remember.

For example, he wanted to remember the feeling of Mark’s tongue against his, or the feeling of his fingers on Donghyuck’s naked skin. As well as how he managed to rile him up just by lifting his leg to apply some pressure against Donghyuck’s crotch.

He wasn’t interested in anything else. Not on Mark’s favorite food, or if he had siblings, or hobbies, or what he was majoring in. Donghyuck didn’t need to know any of that. He was a lot more interested in what was inside of Mark’s pants, which were painfully tight in the front from all the desperate grinding against Donghyuck’s hips.

Donghyuck wanted to know what Mark’s favorite position was, how long he lasts, and if he was the type of guy to stay after getting what he’d bargained for.

“Bed?” Mark asks in-between kisses.

Donghyuck can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips.

“You were the one who got too excited and shoved me against the wall.”

Mark blushes at the words. _He’s cute,_ Donghyuck thinks. He wants to make him blush a lot more.

“I mean…” 

“Sit on the bed,” Donghyuck says, “are you clean?”

Mark nodded quickly. They both knew what they’d be getting down to before they even met. He lets go of Donghyuck’s waist to sit on the bed like he’d told him to. Donghyuck lets his coat fall to the floor, a sigh of relief echoed in the room as the cool air in the room made contact with his overheated skin.

His coat has seen worse places than the floor of a run-down motel.

He positions himself between Mark’s legs before sliding down to his knees.

“Wait!”

“What?” Donghyuck says, raising his eyes to stare at Mark.

“Are you seriously…? Are you going to…?”

“I mean, if you don’t want to, I won’t,” Donghyuck answers. Mark’s cheeks are on fire. He understands as to why he’d be nervous about it, but who’s capable of turning down a blowjob?

“No! I do want to!”

Donghyuck laughs. Of course he wanted to, although Mark looked nervous when Donghyuck repositioned himself properly between his legs, spreading them apart as he ran a hand over the front of Mark’s pants.

“There’s no way this is your first time,” Donghyuck says, tracing the length of Mark’s cock over his clothes. He’s big.

“It’s… not. I just haven’t done it with a stranger before.”

“Well, we’re not _complete_ strangers,” he says, unbuttoning Mark’s pants. “We’ve spoken before, right?”

They’d exchanged messages during the week leading up to their meeting, even before they had gotten to the hotel room that same night. Not a lot though, Donghyuck wasn’t interested in talking and Mark sounded just as impatient to get in-between Donghyuck’s legs.

“Right…” Mark swallows audibly, and Donghyuck stares at him once again. He raises his eyebrows as he stares up at Mark’s face. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Mark extends a hand to caress his hair, stopping just behind Donghyuck’s ear. He strokes the spot behind Donghyuck’s earlobe with his thumb. The latter sighs, melting into the touch like he often did when someone touched him there.

Donghyuck leaned forward, his face against Mark’s crotch. He lets his hand settle between Mark’s thighs, squeezing them as he ran his tongue over Mark’s clothed cock. The groan Mark lets out makes Donghyuck’s own dick twitch in his pants.

“Donghyuck…”

“Mhm?” He takes Mark into his hand, squeezing the base lightly as he watches the man before him grip onto the bedsheets to ground himself. “Are you impatient?”

Mark doesn't say anything, making Donghyuck laugh before sliding Mark’s pants, along with his boxers, down his legs. Mark hisses as he feels Donghyuck’s breath against his erection, finally freed of all the clothing that worked as a barrier.

“By the way, if you shoot your load down my throat, I’ll bite your dick off.”

“O-okay.”

Donghyuck’s had all sorts of weird things slide into his mouth and down his throat, but he wouldn’t let someone he _barely_ knew shoot their load down his throat. Even if the stranger was cute, like Mark.

Riling Mark up turned out to be pretty easy, Donghyuck notices. It really hadn’t taken long for Mark’s breathing to become shallow, for his grip on Donghyuck’s hair to tighten. It’s not like he cares; if he was being honest, he loved knowing he was capable of turning him into putty with just his mouth. If anything, he loved the sting that came from Mark’s grip on his hair.

He was starting to get impatient himself. His eyes closed as he worked his mouth on Mark, lips wrapped tightly around his cock, one of his free hands keeping his bangs out of the way as the other one massaged Mark’s balls.

Mark pulls Donghyuck’s hand away from his face, he brushes the hair out of Donghyuck’s face as he tilts his head slightly, taking him by surprise. 

That was nothing compared to when Mark thrust his hips forward, making Donghyuck choke on his cock at the sudden movement.

“What the fuck!” Donghyuck groans, a string of spit and pre-cum attached to his mouth as he brings a hand to massage his throat.

“I’m sorry!” Mark exclaims, “I… I moved without thinking. I’m sorry.”

“Of course you did,” Donghyuck says, “just let me know when you’re feeling not feeling _greedy._ ”

“Are you okay?” Mark asks, voice laced with genuine concern.

“Yeah… if you wanna fuck my throat just… do it.”

Mark blinks. “What?”

“I said,” Donghyuck raises his gaze again, tongue lapping at his bottom lip, “if you want to fuck my throat—”

Mark didn’t even let him finish his sentence. He brought Donghyuck closer to his cock, close enough for his lips to ghost over the sensitive head.

There’s saliva dripping down the corner of his lips. He doesn’t protest when Mark pulls on his hair roughly, stuffing his dick back into his mouth like it’s nothing. A string of filth escapes past Mark’s lips, making Donghyuck’s cock painfully throb inside his pants.

It’s too much. Donghyuck can feel a few tears forming in his eyes as Mark gags him on his dick. Donghyuck still won’t protest, even if his lungs were screaming for air, he likes it just like this.

“Fuck… Donghyuck you’re so…”

Donghyuck hums, sending vibrations all around Mark’s cock. The latter pulls out quickly, shooting his load right on Donghyuck’s face.

“Shit… sorry.”

As soon as Donghyuck was able to breathe, he coughs and chokes on air.

“When I said don’t cum in my mouth, I didn’t mean you could do it on my face!” He says, grabbing Mark’s shirt to wipe his face clean.

“Hey! That’s my shirt!”

“Yeah, well this is _your_ cum. You’re welcome.”

“But…”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Nevermind, I’m sorry,” Mark says, scratching the back of his neck, “you’re really good at this.”

Donghyuck stares at him for a couple of seconds before laughing. “Yeah, now return the favor.”

He stands up and takes off his shirt before he manages to stain it. Unlike Mark’s graphic shirt, Donghyuck was wearing a dress shirt, and there’s no way in hell he was letting Mark ruin it for him.

“You want me to blow you?”

“Yeah…”

The room is awfully quiet for a few seconds. “It’s just that, I’ve never done _that_ before.”

“What?” Donghyuck asks, genuine surprise in his voice. “I’m not your first time… right?”

“No! It’s just that I’ve never given someone a blowjob.”

“Oh God, did I seriously run into someone who doesn’t suck dick? What, you’ve never eaten someone out before either?”

The red on Mark’s cheeks turns darker.

“It’s just that I’ve never done it before, alright? I can try!”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, opts to sit on Mark’s lap instead. “Whatever, just fuck me.” 

They kiss slowly as Mark pulls him closer, until there’s no space for air to flow between their naked bodies. The kiss isn’t rough at all; it was gentle, something Donghyuck wasn’t used to during hookups. He wraps his arms around Mark’s neck as the latter runs his hands from Donghyuck’s neck to his collarbones, then to his chest, and down to one of his nipples; the other hand groped Donghyuck’s ass, pushing him forward so the younger got some type of relief from the friction.

“You’re hard again,” Donghyuck notices once they break the kiss to get some air.

“I can’t help it,” Mark says, voice raspy as he reaches to kiss Donghyuck once again, this time on his shoulder. “You’re really fucking hot.”

Donghyuck blushes.

“Then don’t stop.”

He started to wriggle out of Mark’s lap when the latter tightened his grip on his waist, holding him tight before tossing him back onto the bed.

“Woah…” Donghyuck gasps, surprised to see the ceiling once he looks up.

“You should take off your pants.”

“Wanna do it for me?”

“I would, but they look very… tight, and hard to take off.”

He wasn’t wrong. Donghyuck sighs as he unbuttons his pants and pulls them down, watches as Mark takes off the last remains of clothing left on his body. His eyes travel down to Mark’s torso. He was slim, not muscular, but still toned.

“Take those off too,” Donghyuck says after getting rid of his shoes. He was almost completely naked, save for the underwear still on his body.

“Hearts?” Mark asks, gaze lowering down to look at the heart pattern on Donghuck’s boxers.

“Yeah, at least I’m not boring.”

“These aren’t boring,” Mark argues. “See! They have little lions on the back!” He turns around, Donghyuck can do nothing but laugh as he looks at the back of Mark’s boxers.

“What are you? Some type of safari guide wannabe?”

“I’m a _Leo,_ and there’s nothing wrong with safari guides, or lions.”

“You’re a Leo? I don’t want your dick anywhere near my ass anymore,” Donghyuck says in-between laughs, “I changed my mind.”

“Who hurt you?” Mark murmurs, a smile on his face as he crawls on the bed.

“Whatever, just take them off.”

“You’re just jealous,” Mark muses, taking them off anyway.

“You’re right,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes as he lets the back of his head hit the pillow. “I’d wear them too.”

“Really?” Mark slides on top of him, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s body. His elbows rested right beside Donghyuck’s head, and if he were to lean down, their foreheads would touch.

“If someone gave them to me as a gift, I’d love to.”

“I’ll get you some for next time,” Mark promises.

 _Next time._ Donghyuck wasn’t sure there’d be a next time. Most of his hookups are a one-time thing, there’s never a _next time_. Though, a part of him feels happy that Mark’s interested in seeing him again. As long as Mark didn’t think they’d have to become exclusive, or date.

Dating someone was too complicating and exhausting, and Donghyuck’s life was exhausting enough already.

He brought his hands close to Mark’s face, cradling him and pulling him down until their lips met again. He bit on his bottom lip before licking into his mouth, making Mark groan against his lips.

From below him, Mark looked pretty cool. Without his stupid Yankees cap, he looked really handsome. In his position, Donghyuck was able to look at him closely, smell him better, feel the warmth radiating off of his body a lot more than before, when they were both in their clothes.

“Do you want me to finger myself or do you want to do it for me?” Donghyuck asks.

Mark thought for a moment. “Would you do it while I watch you?”

“Duh.”

“That’s… hot.”

Donghyuck lets out a giggle. In a way, Mark was very endearing.

“Have you done this before?”

“Uh…”

“What kind of sex have you _had?_ ”

Mark winces as Donghyuck kicks him lightly with his foot.

“I don’t know, just… boring sex? I guess?”

“I feel bad for your partners,” Donghyuck says, “whatever, pass me the lube.”

Mark took it from the little table next to the bed. It was perfectly placed there along with condoms, tissues, and a towel. Donghyuck takes the bottle from his shaky hands and uncaps it.

“Just watch,” he tells Mark, who sat up and nodded, watching Donghyuck’s every move with attentive eyes.

He pours the lube over his fingers and repositions himself, putting a pillow under his back to make it more comfortable. He slides off his boxers and pulls his legs back, leaving himself fully exposed to Mark’s eyes.

He closes his eyes, wills his heartbeat to slow down as the circles a finger around his entrance. He exhales deeply as he slides it in, feels himself clenching down on his own fingers. It’s been a while since he’s done this, now that he was balancing school and work, he rarely gets the chance to please himself as much as he used to.

He brings his free hand to his chest, trapping one of his nipples between his fingers.

“Ah…” Donghyuck moans, he opens his eyes again to see Mark staring at him with a face so red one would think he was about to explode. _How intense,_ Donghyuck thinks.

He licks his lips as he pushes in another finger, this time letting out a groan at the sting that came with the stretch. Mark swallows audibly, his hand now forming into a fist. Donghyuck smirks at him, picking up the pace as he fingers himself until he’s loose enough for Mark’s cock.

“Shit… _Mark._ ” 

He brings his free hand to graze his cock, ghost-like touches making goosebumps rise on his arms as he feels the fire at the pit of his stomach begin to grow wild.

“Fuck,” Mark curses. He wanted to touch himself so fucking badly, but Donghyuck put his foot on Mark’s hand to stop him from pleasuring himself.

“Don’t.”

“But…”

“You either touch _me_ or you don’t touch no one else, not even yourself.”

“I’ll touch you! I will… please, Donghyuck,” Mark begs, leaving Donghyuck with no other option but to laugh, “let me touch you.”

“You’re so impatient, it’s cute,” Donghyuck says. “Put some lube on your fingers.”

Mark obeys, and Donghyuck slides his fingers out. He was disappointed, had thought that Mark was experienced when they first started talking, but he was aware of what was to come, so it was okay.

He turns around and looks back, a look of surprise on Mark’s face.

“It’s easier this way,” Donghyuck explains, putting himself on all fours as he lets the side of his face hit the pillow. Mark seems embarrassed by it.

“You’re so…”

“So?”

“Nevermind,” Mark says, positioning himself behind Donghyuck. He kisses Donghyuck’s shoulder before sliding the first finger in. It went inside with no resistance, since Donghyuck had already fingered himself before, but the feeling of Mark’s fingers was different to his own.

Mark’s finger moved slowly inside of him, just as delicate as the touches Donghyuck felt on his cock provided by Mark’s free hand.

“ _Fuck._ ”

“It doesn’t feel good?” Mark asks.

“It’s not that…”

Mark bites down on Donghyuck’s shoulder as he pushes in a second finger. Donghyuck closed his eyes and clung to the pillows in front of him. All he could hear now was his own ragged breathing, Mark’s breathing behind him, and the sound of Mark fingerfucking him echoing in the room.

“Fuck,” he curses, “Mark, _please._ ”

He doesn’t know why he’s saying please, but the feeling of Mark’s fingers inside of him brought him closer to the edge by each passing second. Leaving him with no time to form coherent sentences.

Mark pushes a third finger in at the same time he grabs Donghyuck’s cock, building up a steady rhythm, he fingered him open and stroked him into complete hardness.

“Don’t,” Donghyuck hiccups, “I don’t want to come yet.”

“Alright,” Mark says, letting go of his cock to focus on working him open. It’s worse, he wanted to protest up until Mark twisted his hand and grazed Donghyuck’s prostate.

He gasps for air, clenching down on Mark’s fingers as the latter stares in complete awe.

“Was that…?”

“Shut up,” Donghyuck moans. “Fuck me.”

Mark doesn’t waste time, he grabs the condom and slides it down his cock. He pours a generous amount of lube over it, getting himself ready before turning around to see Donghyuck push his ass in the air and wiggle it, face buried into the pillow.

“Donghyuck!”

“What?” He laughs. “Come here.”

“God… you’re so…”

Once Mark’s done getting himself ready, Donghyuck feels him rub his cock along his entrance. He parts his cheeks, making Donghyuck brace himself and close his eyes.

He was sure he was ready to take Mark, he’d taken three fingers, it was more than enough, but he also knew that it’d been a while since he last had someone fuck him in the ass. Which is the reason he ha downloaded Tinder in the first place.

Mark pushes in slowly, the grip Donghyuck had on the pillow tightens as he feels the ridges of Mark’s cock slide inside of him. He exhales loudly, feeling himself melt underneath Mark.

“You okay?” Mark asks.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says, “is it all in?”

“Uh… I’m halfway there.”

“ _Halfway?_ ” Donghyuck groans. “Fine… just… move, please.”

As if he was waiting for permission, Mark begins to move immediately. He thrusts in slowly at first, holding Donghyuck’s hips as he did so. 

“ _Faster._ ”

“Stop being impatient.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t be if a certain _someone_ fucked me like he _meant_ it!”

Mark grunts, rolling his eyes before he quickens his pace. He’s rougher now, the grip on Donghyuck’s waist is borderline painful, but he’s fucking into the smaller boy in a way that makes him see stars. Donghyuck lets out little gasps against the pillows, smiling to himself as he lets Mark fuck him into the mattress. _This_ is what he wanted.

“Let me touch myself,” Donghyuck says, sneaking a hand between his legs to stroke himself.

Mark lands a particularly hard slap on his ass, making him clench down and bring his hand back to grip the pillow.

“No,” Mark says, reaching to grab Donghyuck’s hands to pin them down on his back. “What was it that you said? _You either touch me or you don’t touch no one else._ ”

“Stop fucking with me.”

“I don’t think you’d like that,” Mark says, thrusts getting rougher as the seconds pass by.

“When did you get so confident?” Donghyuck asks, turning his face to the side and looking back at Mark, who was smirking down at him as he gripped onto the Donghyuck’s hands for leverage. “You’ve yet to make me moan.”

“Shut up,” Mark blushes, making Donghyuck laugh.

Mark grips onto Donghyuck’s hips once again, fucking into the guy with _purpose._

Donghyuck gasps for air, clenching down hard when Mark hits the same spot over and over and _over_ again, leaving him breathless with each thrust. He whimpers and moans against the pillow in front of him, smearing drool onto the cover.

“Aw… look at you,” Mark says, voice teasing.

“Shut the _fuck_ up.”

It was fucking hot, and he was desperate to come. He needed friction, just, _something._ He pressed down against the mattress, but Mark stopped him from doing it again. This time, the older decided to have mercy on him. He wrapped his hand around Donghyuck’s cock, smearing the pre-cum that had been dripping onto the bedsheets over the sensitive head. Donghyuck was sure that he wouldn’t be able to last longer.

Mark was in a similar state; his breathing was heavy, the sounds escaping his lips were as desperate as Donghyuck’s own.

“Shit… I’m coming,” Mark gasps. Donghyuck can feel the moment in which Mark decided to let go, the warmth of his seed filling up the condom inside of Donghyuck.

He was close, and the way Mark’s hand stroked him only brought him closer to the edge. The grip Mark had on him was loose, but it was enough for Donghyuck. Mark slid out of him and turned him around to lay on his back. He looked tired, breathless, there was sweat dripping down his forehead, but he never stopped.

He kissed Donghyuck lazily, nor properly, not even on the lips, but Donghyuck was happy to receive them anyway. He wrapped his legs around Mark’s body, hugging him tightly as he came in thick white spurts.

Mark pulled away from Donghyuck and flopped onto his back next to him.

“Fuck…”

They both stared at the ceiling, steadying their breaths, basking in the post-orgasm glow in complete, comfortable silence.

“Hey…” Donghyuck says after a few minutes.

“Mhm?”

“Are you really a Leo?”

Mark started laughing.

“We should clean up first.”

“No, I’m curious.” Donghyuck rolls onto his side.

Mark turns his head to stare at him, the sudden eye contact makes Donghyuck feel embarrassed.

“I’ll tell you after another round.”

“ _What?_ ” Donghyuck almost shouts. “You already came twice! Are you still going through puberty? Get a grip.”

“Not my fault this is the best sex I've ever had!” Mark blushes, playfully shoving Donghyuck away from him.

“Plus, I don’t think we paid enough to keep the room for a couple more hours.”

“But…” Mark lowers his gaze.

“Next time.”

Mark’s face lights up at the words. “Seriously?”

“Yes, dumbass. Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mkhkcore)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/headlightspirit)


End file.
